Le plus beau cadeau!
by Missjennifer54
Summary: '...Demain,tu iras à un rendez-vous avec Ran! -R...Rendez-vous?,s'exclama-t'il,"avec Ran?" Heiji qui le regardait lui fit le signe de la victoire. -Oui!,et tu as intérêt à venir! C'est quand même Noel! Rejoins-la au Beika City Hall à 18 heures ou sinon je ferais venir un autre garçon pour elle. Ja ne! -Attends Sono...,mais elle avait déjà raccroché.' Couples Lycéens canons!
1. Chapter 1

**Me voila pour mettre sur ce site un two-shot spécial Noel sur les couples lycéens canons!**

* * *

-Kudo,est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ont les filles depuis quelques temps?,demanda Heiji interloqué au Detective rétréci.  
-Non. Je trouve vraiment bizarre que Ran rentre vraiment tard. Elle dit que c'est pour réviser avec des amies mais,je ne me souviens pas qu'on m'ait dit qu'il y aurait un test prochainement.  
-Eh...Kazuha...Elle ne m'avait même pas prévenu qu'elle se rendait à Tokyo!,s'exclama le déctive lycéen de l'ouest  
_Tu lui fais pas ce genre de coup,aussi!?_,pensa Conan avec son air blasé.  
-...Et quand je suis venu la chercher elle me dit:"_Désolée Heiji,mais je ne rentrerais que 2 jours plus tard. Attends juste encore un peu.'' _Pourquoi attendre jusqu'au 26!?  
-Qui sait...,fut la seule réponse de Conan.  
Les garçons était en train de discuter dans le salon de l'agence de Detective. On avait remplacé le canapé et la table par un futon.(sorte de table chauffante)  
-Et sinon...,la p'tite neechan,a-t'elle trouvé un moyen de te rendre ton apparence normal?  
-Haibara?,elle me répond toujours la même chose:"_J'y travaille..._" Je crois que là,elle a crée un prototype: Soit il me rendra ma taille normale,soit il me tuera,selon ses dires.  
-Elle est vraiment pessimiste!,s'étonna Heiji.  
Conan voulut ajouter quelque chose mais,son téléphone sonna. C'était celui de Shinichi alors il sortit aussitôt son noeud-papillon modificateur de voix.  
_Ah! C'est Ran,_pensa-t'il gêné avec un peu de rouge sur ses joues,_Que me veut-elle?_

-H...Hallo,dit-il,c'est toi Ran?  
_-Hum...Shinichi,je vou...je vou..._,bégaya-t'elle.  
-Hein?  
Shinichi entendit un grand bruit,puis une autre personne reprit le téléphone.  
_-Shinichi-kun!_,cria cette personne au téléphone.  
Il reconnut cette voix égoïste:  
-S...Sonoko,qu'est-qu'il y a?,demanda Shinichi,surpris.  
_-Tu vas bien m'écouter! Demain,tu iras à un rendez-vous avec Ran!_  
-R...Rendez-vous!?,s'exclama-t'il,"avec Ran!?"  
Heiji qui le regardait lui fit le signe de la victoire.  
-_Oui!,et tu as intérêt à venir! C'est quand même Noel,la fête des amoureux! Rejoins-la au Beika City Hall à 18 heures ou sinon je ferais venir un autre garçon pour elle. Ja ne!_  
-Attends Sono...,mais elle avait déjà raccroché.  
-T'es vraiment célèbre,Kudo...  
-La ferme,Hattori,fit-il encore rouge de gêne.

Dans la maison des Suzuki:  
-SONOKO!,cria Ran toute rouge.  
Sonoko ricanait tandis que Kazuha jubilait.  
-Désolée,mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir comme ça,déclara Sonoko. Au moins,c'est sûr qu'il va venir.  
-Comme en es-tu tellement sûr?,demanda Kazuha,étonnée.  
-Il ne supportera pas de voir" la femme qu'il aime" avec un autre homme,s'excita-t'elle.  
-Ah oui! La déclaration que Kudo-kun avait faite à Ran à Londres,se rappela Kazuha.  
-Oui,et c'est une longue histoire.,termina Sonoko.  
Rien qu'en y pensant,Ran pris des teintes scarlettes.  
-Bon,on doit continuer là!

Les filles étaient assises autour d'un futon en train de tricoter.  
Ran faisait un bonnet rouge,Kazuha une écharpe verte et Sonoko des gants les regardait tranquillement en buvant du thé chaud.  
-J'ai hâte d'offrir ça mon cher Makoto-kun,s'enthousiasma Sonoko.  
_Je me demande si Shinichi va aimer le bonnet_,pensa Ran un peu inquiète.  
_J'espère qu'Heiji va adorer son cadeau_,pensa Kazuha_,J'ai quand même mis plusieurs jours pour faire ça!_

_**Le lendemain,chez le professeur Agasa à,17 heures:**_

-Tu n'étais pas censé tester ce prototype une semaine plus tard,lui demanda Haibara.  
-Oui,mais un événement m'a fait changer d'avis,déclara Conan un peu embarrassé  
-Plutôt quelqu'un,oui,ricana Heiji.  
-Tais-toi!  
_Comme si j'allais laisser Ran avoir un rendez-vous avec un type louche!_  
-En te connaissant,je ne suis pas très surprise,dit tout simplement Haibara. Tiens.  
Elle lui donna une pilule.  
-Merci.  
Une fois qu'il eut pris l'antidote,Shinichi et Heiji sortirent.

Dehors,il faisait vraiment froid. De la neige commençait déjà à tomber.  
Dans les rues,il n'y avait que des couples qui se tenaient la main ou s'embrassaient. C'était bien Noel.  
Heiji reçut un message de Kazuha:  
_Heiji,_  
_Viens au parc de Beika à 19 heures. Je t'attendrais..._  
-Toi aussi t'as un rendez-vous maintenant Hattori,fit Shinichi qui avait aussi lut le message.  
-N'importe quoi!,s'écria Heiji qui avait du mal à contenir son embarras Elle veut surement juste me dire 3 mots et c'est tout.  
-Oui._ Je t'aime._  
-Roh,mais arrête-la.

A 18 heures,Shinichi se rendit au Beika City Hall.  
Il trouva Ran qui était assise à une table et qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle portait une robe rouge,_sa couleur préférée. Je me demande si Shinichi va finalement venir...Il doit surement avoir encore une excuse comme quoi il doit être sur une enquête._Elle soupira sur ces derniers mots.

Elle laissa son esprit divaguer. Soudainement,un bouquet de fleurs rouges apparut devant elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux des surprise. Elle les écarquilla encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Shinichi qui lui tendait le bouquet.  
-Shinichi!?,s'écria-t'elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux;Il était là,en ayant son sourire qu'elle aimait tant.  
-Yo,Ran.  
-Tu n'es pas sur une enquête?,demanda-t'elle éberluée.  
-Oui,mais j'ai décidé de prendre une pause...et je n'aimais pas l'idée de te savoir avec un autre gars. Il dit ces derniers mots en rougissant légèrement,Ran de même.

Quand Shinichi s'installa,ils commandèrent leur repas. Et ils commencèrent à discuter.  
Ils rirent de tout et de rien.

Quand le repas fut terminé,Ran dit à Shinichi qu'ils allèrent se promener. Ils étaient bien au chaud dans leur grosse veste.  
Ils marchèrent silencieusement,pendant de longues minutes,sur une route enneigée.  
-Tu sais...Shinichi...Tu m'as vraiment manquée,lui dit-elle avant de lui prendre la main.  
Il fut un peu surpris de son action,mais pas mécontent.  
-M...Moi aussi,bégaya-t'il en retour en essayant de lui cacher son rougissement.  
Ils marchèrent un bout de temps comme ça jusqu'à ce que Ran lui lâche sa main et lui fit face.  
-C'est ce que je voulais t'offir,lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sachet.  
Shinichi vit un bonnet rouge avec un logo **S **dessus.

-Tu as fais ça pour moi?,demanda Shinichi,un peu sceptique. -Pour qui d'autre veux-tu que se soit?!,s'exclama-t'elle un peu furieuse en tentant de s'en aller mais Shinichi lui pris son bras et la tira contre lui. -Idiote...Tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu,et de toute façon j'aime ce bonnet. -...Shinchi,dit Ran en le regardant avec des yeux ronds en sentant le feu atteindre ses joues.

-Et,**j'aime** aussi la personne qui l'a fait. Les joues de ce dernier se rosirent.  
Maintenant,il semblait que le temps s'était ralenti et que la neige tombait tout lentement.  
Ran savait déjà ce qu'elle devait dire ou plutôt ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se mît sur la pointe des pieds,son visage se rapprochant de celui de l'homme qu'elle avait attendu pendant tout ce temps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
-Moi,aussi,**je t'aime,**Shinichi,lui déclara Ran après avoir rompu le baiser.  
Shinichi la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit,pendant quelques instants,puis lui sourit.

_**Au même moment,plus loin:**_

Heiji se demandait vraiment pourquoi Kazuha lui avait demandé de venir.  
-Ha,Heiji,fit Kazuha en remarquant sa présence.  
-Kazuha...Tu voulais me voir pour quoi? Pour me faire tomber malade?,demanda-t'il sarcastique.  
-Mais,non Aho!,cria-t'elle furieuse,en le frappant à l'épaule.  
-Aie! C'est bon je blaguais!  
Kazuha repris son sérieux et commença à lui mettre une écharpe autour de son cou.  
-Une écharpe?,s'enquit-il surpris.  
-Considère que c'est mon cadeau de Nouvel An en avance*,lui dit-elle.  
-Ah...c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici?  
-Oui et non,je voulais aussi t'offrir quelque chose d'autre,déclara-t'elle rougissante. Comme elle tenait encore les 2 extrémités de l'écharpe d'Heiji,elle tira la tête d'Heiji vers la sienne et leurs lèvres se joignirent.  
Heiji sembla un peu surpris mais il ne fit rien.

Leur baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que Kazuha le rompisse.  
-Ça,c'était un autre cadeau en avance,déclara-t'elle les yeux brillants et les joues en feu.  
Elle s'en alla en courant. Heiji,quant à lui,était dans un autre monde.  
_Elle...elle m'a embrassé!?_

**Fin?**

* * *

**Détester ou aimer,faites-le moi savoir! Et sinon ce sera un two-shot,alors espérez la suite/fin au nouvel an!**

***Nouvel an:C'est la fête la plus importante au Japon et c'est là qu'on peut s'échanger/offrir des cadeaux,aller au temple les jours suivants etc.**

**Noel est,comme l'a dit Sonoko,"la fête des amoureux". Ils vont au restaurant,s'échangent des cadeaux etc. La plupart des gens ou des familles ne fêtent pas Noel.(A part quelques-un qui mettent un sapin dans leur salon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voici avec l'autre partie de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! AH,et Yanagi Kotori,merci pour ton commentaire! Je vois que tu as comme avatar Oreki de Hyouka! Enfin quelqu'un de francophone qui connait ce manga/anime!**

* * *

Quand Shinichi rentra de son rendez-vous avec Ran,il vit Heiji assis au futon,son bras tenant sa tête. Il semblait préoccupé.

-Oï,Hattori,tout va bien?,demanda-t'il soucieux.

Il s'assit en face de lui:  
-Tu as encore fait quelque chose?,demanda Shinichi en levant un sourcil. Ou est-ce à propos de ta chère amoureuse?  
Heiji ne dit rien jusqu'à un moment:  
-Kudo,tu ferais quoi si quelqu'un t'embrassait par surprise?  
Shinichi sursauta en rougissant. Il pensa tout de suite à Ran en train de l'embrasser sous la neige.  
Shinichi reprit son calme et comprit vite pourquoi Heiji lui avait posé cette question:

-Laisse-moi deviner,tu t'es fait embrassé par Kazuha?,supposa-t'il avec un sourire narquois.  
Heiji confirma en hochant la tête et un léger rougissement,puis se remit à réfléchir.  
Shinichi voulut déclarer quelque chose mais un bruit l'interrompit.  
Tout se passa au ralenti; La poignée de la porte tourna tout doucement.  
_Merde!_,s'alarma Shinichi,_je ne suis plus Conan. Je ne peux pas être,maintenant,ici. Ran va commencer à me poser des questions!_  
Heiji sortit de sa réflexion pour vite comprendre ce qui se passait.  
_Trop tard!_,pensèrent les deux garçons.  
La porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler,aux garçons alertés..**Kogoro Mouri**,soûle comme toujours.

-Ran! Prépare-moi à manger!,cria-t'il avant de voir les 2 détectives. Oh,mais si ce n'est pas ce cher gamin fouineur.  
_Fouineur,ça va,mais gamin..._,se dit Shinichi,un peu irrité.  
-Ça faisait longtemps...,Occhan.  
-Si tu es venu pour me demander la main de Ran,je te la donnerais jamais!

Heiji essayait de contenir un fou rire et,quant à Shinichi,il était rouge de gêne.  
Kogoro alla s'asseoir à son bureau:  
-...Si tu essaies de la toucher,voir de l'embrasser,tu auras à faire à moi. Je suis...,Kogoro ne put finir sa phrase car le Detective de l'est l'endormit avec sa montre anesthésiante.  
_Je vais garder ce truc. J'en aurais surement encore besoin_,pensa Shinichi avec son éternel air blasé.

Kazuha était toute essoufflée lorsqu'elle était revenue auprès des filles.  
-Ouah,Kazuha-chan!,s'étonna Sonoko,tu as l'air vraiment pressée.  
-Je l'ai finalement fait...,murmura-t'elle.  
-Fait quoi?,s'enquit Ran.  
-J'ai...EMBRASSÉ HEIJI!,déclara-t'elle en levant son poing ce qui fit sursauter de surprise les deux autres filles.  
"Em...embrasser!?"

-Ah,aujourd'hui est le jour des réjouissances,déclara sarcastiquement Sonoko.  
-Hein?  
-Demande ce qui s'est passé à Ran.  
L'intéressée devint toute rouge et commença à balbutier en touchant ses deux index:  
-Eh bien...euh,Shinichi et moi...,on est ensemble...  
Kazuha joignit ses deux mains et lui lança:  
-Félicitations,Ran-chan! N'oublie pas de m'inviter à ton mariage!,s'enthousiasma-t'elle.  
-Kazuha-chan!,la gronda Ran embarrassée. Tu vas devenir comme Sonoko!

Pendant quelques instants,Kazuha rigola avant de reprendre une tête sérieuse.  
-Tout va bien,Kazuha-chan?,s'inquiétèrent les filles.  
-J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire mes sentiments avant de l'embrasser. Comme ça,il aurait pu me rejeter s'il le voulait...  
-ARRÊTE DE DIRE ÇA!,entonna Sonoko. DE TOUTE FAÇON,TU ES DÉJÀ PASSÉE À L'ACTION,NON!? TU VAS DEVOIR L'AFFRONTER!  
-Sonoko-chan...,souffla Kazuha,les yeux écarquillés, TU AS RAISONS! JE VAIS LUI DIRE MES 3 VÉRITÉS.,hurla Kazuha.  
Ran les regardait avec une goute derrière la tête.

Avec les garçons:

Ils avaient quitté la maison des Kudo où ils avaient dormi la nuit dernière. La neige avait cessé de tomber,tout était blanc.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'une silhouette les suivait et qu'elle tenait dans ses mains un journal.  
_Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant_,ricana cette personne.

Shinichi se demandait s'il devait pas dire à Heiji ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ran ou pas...  
Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de  
se poser la question.

-Alors,comment ça se passe entre neechan et toi?,demanda Heiji malicieusement.  
-Hein?  
-Depuis que tu as retrouvé ton apparence,tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé!  
-Il...Il ne s'est rien passé!,déclara Shinichi en détournant la tête et ainsi cachant son rouge monter aux joues.  
Heiji prit Shinichi par dessous son bras,avant de le taquiner encore plus.  
-Dis-moi tout!  
-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n...  
Shinichi stoppa net dans sa réponse car il remarqua des silhouettes féminines familières au loin.  
Il se dépêcha de se cacher dans un buisson,en poussant par la même occasion Heiji.  
-Oï,Kudo!,cria Heiji avant de voir que Shinichi lui faisait mine de se taire avec son index sur ses lèvres.  
Les silhouettes s'avérèrent être celles de Ran,Sonoko et Kazuha.

-...mais c'est vraiment une question étrange que tu nous poses,Sonoko!,s'étonna Ran.  
-Oui,pourquoi demander ça?,ajouta Kazuha.  
-Vous devriez bien connaître la réponse:vous êtes quand même les **femmes **de célèbres Détectives.  
-SONOKO!,crièrent les deux filles rougissantes.  
_Oy,Oy_,pensèrent les deux détectives dans leur cachette.  
-C'est bon,c'est bon!,ria Sonoko. Alors,vous en avez pas la moindre idée?  
Les deux autres fille regardèrent le message avec scepticisme:

I zero desu.

-Le "I" en anglais ce qui veut dire "Je" et zero...,réfléchissait Kazuha.  
-Zero=Love,prononça Ran. Au tennis,zéro se dit "Love"...  
-A ce que je vois,tu te souviens très bien des mots de ton chéri,la taquina Sonoko.  
Ran essaya de rester impassible mais on pouvait très bien voir qu'elle rougissait légèrement.  
-Sonoko! N'importe qui aurait pu résoudre ça même un enfant,avec un esprit logique!  
-"esprit logique"...,ricana Sonoko

"T'es vraiment populaire,Kudo",chuchota Heiji en souriant malicieusement.  
"La...La ferme"

-...Oh,j'envie vraiment votre relation!,s'exclama fprtement Kazuha ce qui fit un peu sursauter les garçons. Mais,pourquoi Kudo-kun ne voit-il pas que tu es une fille forte et fidèle!? L'attendre plusieurs mois et le voila enfin! Moi,j'aurais fini par abandonner si cet aho d'Heiji me faisait un coup pareil!

"Intéressant...",ricana Shinichi.  
"C'est bon!"

-Alors,à la fin,le message disait:"Je t'aime"

-Comment tu as eu ce code?Il était un peu trop simple à décrypter...,demanda Ran.  
-Eh,bien...,jubilla Sonoko.

_**Flashback de Hier après-midi**_

Sonoko était dans son club de tennis,en train de s'entrainer contre un mur,à lancer des balles.  
Elle fut interrompue,lorsque que quelqu'un l'appela au loin:

-Sonoko-chan!,l'appela Miyuko.

*Miyuko Soyoki était une copine que Sonoko s'était faite en rejoignant le club. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus pétillants et des longs cheveux frisés bruns.

-Regarde ça!,s'écria Miyuko en lui montrant une feuille codée.  
-C'est quoi?,demanda Sonoko  
-Je n'en sais rien! J'ai vu que Tori l'avait posé dans mon sac plutôt.

*Tori Kusama est l'ami d'enfance de Miyuko.(_je sais,mais j'adore ces histoires avec des amis d'enfance!)_

-C'est peut-être une lettre d'amour?  
-C'est ce que j'ai pensé puis,je me suis dite non...  
-Pourquoi?  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas son style,murmura Miyuko,et puis y a bien le"zero" dans le message...

Sonoko songea à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour aider son amie. Puis,elle eut une idée.

-Laisse-moi copier le code!,s'exclama Sonoko,je connais la femme d'un Detective qui pourrait.  
-Detective...,tu veux parler du célèbre détective de l'est,Shinichi Kudo*!?  
-Yep!  
-Alors dans ce cas...,Miyuko sortit vite un bloc-note de nul part et commença à prendre des notes, qui est la femme de Shinichi Kudo?Comment se sont-ils rencontrés et pourquoi se sont-ils mariés si tôt?Et,comment décrirais-tu les sentiments qu'il a pour elle?

-Hey,Hey,la calma Sonoko avec une goute derrière la tête,pourquoi toutes ces questions?  
-Mon grand frère est rédacteur en chef dans le journal régional et je ferai tout pour l'aider à trouver de nouveaux scoops!,déclara solennellement Miyuko.

_Dans un journal_,pensa Sonoko avec une idée derrière la tête_. Ca a l'air intéressant..._

_**Fin flashback**_

-SO-NO-KO,commença Ran fulminante,j'espère que tu n'as pas fait **ça**...  
-Non,non,dit Sonoko en lui tendant le journal d'aujourd'hui qu'elle avait sortie de son sac.

En gros titre,on pouvait voir:

**Shinichi Kudo marié à Ran Mouri!**

_**Interview avec une amie d'enfance du couple!**_

**"Ça se voyait bien qu'ils s'aimaient!"**

...  
Et le journal continua avec d'autres nouvelles.

-Qu...qu...qu'as-tu...,bégaya Ran en rougissant de mille feux.

**_À l'agence du Detective Mouri;_**

Kogoro était en train de boire son café pour se réveiller et il déplia son journal qu'il avait pris...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la couverture sans s'en soucier et alla consulter les résultats des courses de chevaux...

En regardant une nouvelle fois la couverture:

-Mais,Ran m'a pas prévenue qu'elle s'était mariée avec ce nabot de détective! Il va falloir qu'elle me donne des explications,quand elle rentrera...,dit Kogoro sans soucis.

**3…**  
**2…**  
**1…**

**-QUOI!?**,hurla-t'il en ayant ses yeux exorbités.

_**Revenons-en aux autres...**_

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont?",murmura Heiji.  
"Aucune idée",répondit Shinichi.  
"Tu devrais le savoir,''**_Shin-chan_**",dit une autre personne à côté de lui.

-Aaaarg!,firent les deux garçons en sautant hors de leur cachette.

Les filles se retournèrent vers la source des bruits:  
-Sh...Shinichi!  
-Heiji!  
-Maman!,s'écria Shinichi effaré.

-Hello,everybody!,entonna Yukiko.  
-Mais,c'est la maman de Shinichi,s'étonna Ran.

Oui,Yukiko Kudo se tenait devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?,s'exclama Shinichi.  
-Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon fils adoré. Même si j'espérais te voir sous la forme de Co...  
Le détective de l'est lui fit un le signe de se taire avec ses deux bras croisés.  
-Le voir sous la forme de...,répéta avec suspicion Ran.  
-Ce...Ce n'est rien,se rattrapa rapidement Yukiko.

-Mais,qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dans un buisson?,demanda Kazuha énervée à l'intention des garçons. Vous nous espionniez?  
-C'est pas comme si je le voulais!,tenta de se discréditer Heiji.  
-Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous êtes venus vous asseoir confortablement ici!  
-Bien sûr que non,Aho!  
-C'est moi qui devrais t'insulter,Ah..Achho!,répliqua-t'elle en éternuant.  
-Eh en plus tu commences à tomber malade! Tu ferais mieux d'aller rester dans un endroit chaud!

Kazuha détestait vraiment se faire sermonner par Heiji. Et par dessus le marché,il semblait faire comme si,ce qui s'était passé hier,n'existait pas.

-JE TE DÉTESTE!,cria-t'elle avant de s'enfuir.(_Il devient clair qu'elle adore courir!_)

-Hey!,Attends!

_Kazuha-chan..._,pensa Ran en regardant les 2 Osakiens rétrécirent dans son champ de vision.

-Comment ça "je vois pas",Shin-chan?,dit la mère du détective. Je te parle de ça,fit elle en brandissant le journal devant la tête de son fils.

Il lut:  
-Shinichi Kudo m..MARIÉ!? à RAN MOURI!?.,il prononça les derniers mots en rougissant fortement.

Il voulut demander qui était à l'origine de cette article,mais à la mention de"l'amie d'enfance du couple",il comprit très vite.

-Sonoko...,dit sombrement ce dernier.

-Eh bien,Shin-chan,je devrais te laisser avec ta femme,lança joyeusement sa mère avant de vite filer en tirant Sonoko. Cette dernière voulut réagir mais elle comprit vite le message au clin d'oeil de Yukiko.

-Oy,Sonoko!

Mais Sonoko était déjà trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

-Ano...,Shinichi?,fit une voix timide derrière lui.

-Ah,Ran,qu'est-ce qu'il y a?,demanda-t'il nonchalamment.

-À propos de ce qui s'est passé hier...,dit-elle embarrassée.

Quand elle prononça ça,elle ferma les yeux en attendant le à la place,elle se retrouva blottie dans les bras de Shinichi.  
-Idiote...,murmura-t'il à son oreille,tu ne vas pas t'en aller de ma tête si facilement.  
-Sh...Shinichi.  
Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent quelques instants avant de rapprocher leur tête.

_**Un peu plus loin...**_

Kazuha s'était arrêtée pour s'asseoir sur un banc enneigé. Elle espérait que Heiji ne lui courait plus après.

-J'en peux plus!,s'exclama-t-elle en soupirant.

_Mais,à quoi bon le fuir?_,s'interrogea Kazuha,_Il doit savoir pourquoi je me suis mise en colère!_

En pensant cela,elle se redressa vite et alla rechercher Heiji.

Heiji se demandait où Kazuha avait bien pu aller.

Quand il pensa à retourner d'où il était venu,quelqu'un le tacla au sol,sur ce sol enneigé.

-OY!,cria-t'il,ÇA VA PAS!?

Mais la personne,qui était aussi tombée avec lui,ne céda pas et releva sa tête.

-K...Kazuha!?,qu'est-ce qui te...,Il stoppa net quand il aperçut son visage de détermination.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?...

_Il est temps d'en finir..._

-Heiji...,commença-t'elle,Je t'aime!

-Qu...QUOI!?,sursauta-t'il en rougissant.

-Tu m'as bien entendu!,entonna-t'elle en s'enlevant du detective de l'ouest en se mettant sur ses genoux avec un léger rougissement,**Je t'aime!**

Heiji resta sans voix par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile pour n'avoir jamais remarquer ça. Et tu dis que tu es un détective...mon oeil!

Ce qu'elle ajouta,énerva un peu Heiji.

-Tu viens! Tu m'embrasses! Tu pars,tu reviens,et tu dis que tu m'aimes!... T'as pas l'impression que ça devrait se passer de la façon inverse!?

-Et tu ne crois pas que tu devrais savoir ce que signifie un baiser!?:Je t'aime!

-Si tu le dis...,dit-il avant de pousser Kazuha dans un long baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent,tous deux rougissant,Heiji ajouta un mot:

-Considère ça comme ma déclaration,alors!

**Fin**

* * *

**Laissez des com's pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé...**

***Au Japon,pour se présenter,ils disent d'abord leur nom de famille et ensuite leur prénom.(****_Genre...Je me nomme Kudo Shinichi_**** ...) Mais je fais prénom et après nom de famille.**

**Et pour ceux qui ne le savait pas,la personne,qui suivait les garçons,était Yukiko!**


End file.
